Influential Desires
by lollercakes
Summary: Jasper/Carlisle - Alice leaves Jasper needing more. He uses his mad skillz to make it happen. Written with Leahkatherina.


Jasper was getting concerned

Jasper was getting concerned. Normally, Alice went crazy for their lovemaking sessions. Even though she knew what was going to happen, he never tired of coming up with new ways to please her. But tonight …

"Alice, my sweet," Jasper purred into her ear, quite the feat, as her ankles were around his neck. "You've been distracted all night. Even when I brought out that love toy we got in the Amazon!"

"I'm so sorry Jasper," Alice sighed. She continued to stroke his thick heat relaying her latest vision. "It's just … I keep seeing Bella on her date with Edward tonight, and she's wearing that god-awful khaki skirt. I can't let her do it!"

Jasper lashed out at Alice. "Woman, how dare you prefer dressing up your Barbie doll to our passionate and ardent fucking!"

Alice leapt from the bed. "Well Jasper, I'm sorry, but I can't let this happen." She stormed from the room, leaving Jasper sprawled on the bed, sheets entangled between his legs, cushioning his throbbing thunderstick.

Jasper let out a frustrated sigh. How would he ever satisfy himself tonight? Once you have the super senses that the Cullen family did, a simple hand would not, could not, suffice.

Jasper bolted upright. _Carlisle and I are the only ones here. I can't possibly go without satisfying these urges. And … Carlisle did spend all that time with the Volturi…_

Carlilse stood, twilight swathing the room in a murky gloom. He turned as he heard Jasper enter, curious to his needs.

He took in Jasper's dishevelled appearance. "Quite the surprise, Jasper. I thought you and Alive were … otherwise engaged at the moment," he said lightly.

Jasper overtook the room in mere strides. "Alice left. I … I need your help," he propositioned, looking into Carlisles gentle face. Jasper felt Carlisle become concerned, and ran a hand through his flaxen locks.

Jasper felt the atmosphere of the room turn dark. He glanced down. _Shit_. Carlisle had seen Jasper's patriot missile standing at a full salute, and had obviously deduced what he was here for.

"I don't believe … that I can … assist you with … _those_ needs, Jasper," Carlisle whispered vehemently.

"Yes. You can." Jasper had sworn to himself to never abuse his power, but this was an emergency. He took a step closer, all the while, the pulsation of the venom sperm throughout his heavy artillery echoed through the room. He raised one delicate and scarred hand to caress Carlisle's stunned face.

"Can you help me?" he asked, confident in Carlisle's answer.

Carlisle looked deeply into Jasper's topaz eyes. "Jasper. Don't. Please."

Jasper squinted and pressed his fingertips to Carlisle's temple, forcing his needs on Carlisle's.

"But Edward – he'll see! Alice!" Carlisle begged, but Jasper ignored him.

"NO!" Carlisle groaned, his control slipping.

"How about now?" Jasper asked. Carlisle's resistance crumpled, as did his knees.

Jasper laughed, having succeeded again. "Good. Now open up." He hadn't realized before tonight how feminine Carlisle looked. Jasper unzipped his trousers and reached within, grabbing his throbbing nunchuck and pulling it out into the air. Having been denied earlier, he was already thick with desire. "Now suck it - kindly," Jasper's mellow voice ordered.

Carlisle, consumed with a desire that had been absent moments before gripped Jasper's tight ass and engulfed his cock with his ruby lips. Jasper leaned his hands against window and thrust into Carlisle's eager mouth. The sound of sucking brought a delighted grin to Jasper's lips as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Fuck, Carlisle. Where've you been hiding out?" This was by far the best Jasper had ever received, either from Alice or during his times in the Confederacy. He slipped his cock from Carlisle who now held a broken-hearted gaze as he watched the delicious meat move out of reach.

"Jasper… please?" Carlisle moaned, his erotic needs equalling Jaspers. Jasper's grin turned Confederately evil.

"Yes sir," He reached down and pulled Carlisle to his feet. Jasper reached around and whipped his clothes from his lithe frame. Sliding his hands from calves to wrists, Jasper whispered "Don't let go" into Carlisle's ear as he forced his hands to wrap around the window frames edge. Carlisle sucked in a breath and stepped wider, primping his body subtly for Jasper's tactical invasion. Jasper placed his left arm around Carlisle's neck in a choke hold and thrust in hard, his third hand of justice proving to be more powerful than even the Dark Knight himself.

With a few canon force thrusts, Jasper emptied his venom deep into Carlisle's tight hole, pulling out and slipping from the room with a whisper.

Outside the window, Carlisle watched as a third player with copper hair and a dazzling smile grinned broadly and fapped to the show up above.


End file.
